Dash!
by Uki the Great
Summary: Apa yang Anda lakukan untuk menghilangkan stres? Sebagian memilih pergi berlibur, sebagian pergi karaoke, sebagian pergi memancing. Sedangkan aku memilih kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin, dan tidak mengeluarkan uang tentunya! *1st PoV* #RandomChallenge


"Kampret! Sialan!"

Si Pengumpat kehabisan napas dan berhenti mengejar, padahal baru juga berlari lima meter. Tak lama kemudian dia terduduk lemas di tengah jalan. Sensasi dingin dirasakannya akibat keringat yang mengucur deras. Sandal sebelah kanannya tertinggal jauh di depan rumah. Meski terengah-engah dia terus mengumpat dan mencaci.

"Awas saja! Kupotong habis miliknya kalau tertangkap!" ancamnya.

Hampir bersamaan dengan lampu penerang jalan yang menyala otomatis, dia roboh. Dengan sisa tenaga yang dimiliki dia berguling, mencoba untuk terlentang. Perut gembul nan subur itu naik turun, paru-parunya bekerja keras memompa udara. Seekor anjing kampung melewatinya. Si Anjing berhenti di depan tiang listrik di samping si Gembul dan mengangkat kaki belakang kirinya. Kencing.

 **...**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warning: typos possibility, OOC, AU. Tolong jangan di-copy atau di-share ke tempat lain.**

 **Dash!**

 _~Uki the Great for Random Challenge~_

 **...**

Apa yang Anda lakukan untuk menghilangkan stres yang menumpuk?

Jangan kaget atau merasa aneh apabila ada yang bertanya seperti itu padamu. Semua orang mengalaminya. Alamiah. Umum. Wajar. _Mainstream_. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang luput dari stres, bahkan jika kamu seorang pengangguran atau pemalas sekalipun!

Tagihan telepon atau rekening listrik bisa membuatmu stres. Berdesak-desakan di kereta bawah tanah atau bus kota bisa membuatmu stres. Nilai ujian yang buruk dan remedial bisa membuatmu stres. Grup idola yang bubar bisa membuatmu stres. Lift rusak bisa membuatmu stres. Teman menikah bisa membuatmu stres. Anak masuk sekolah bisa membuatmu stres. Belum lulus kuliah membuatmu stres. Bacaan yang kualitasnya buruk bisa membuatmu stres. Kemacetan bisa membuatmu stres. Istri yang mengomel sepanjang hari bisa membuatmu stres. Murid yang dengan sengaja membuat keributan dengan sekolah lain bisa membuatmu stres. Suara bising dari apartemen tetangga bisa membuatmu stres. Cuaca ekstrem bisa membuatmu stres. Tidak ada uang untuk beli rokok bisa membuatmu stres. Atap yang bocor bisa membuatmu stres. _Wardrobe malfunction_ bisa membuatmu panas dingin. Tidak menemukan area bebas merokok bisa membuatmu stres. Tidak ada acara televisi yang bagus bisa membuatmu stres. Berita kenaikan pajak dan PHK bisa membuatmu stres. Tagihan kartu kredit bisa membuatmu stres. Pemilik apartemen memintamu untuk segera pindah dalam waktu seminggu bisa membuatmu stres. Tidak punya pacar bisa membuatmu stres. Anak sakit bisa membuatmu stres. Kucing hilang bisa membuatmu stres. Komputer rusak bisa membuatmu stres. Ponsel hilang bisa membuatmu stres. Mertua datang bisa membuatmu stres. Hamil tanpa perencanaan bisa membuatmu stres, terutama jika kamu atau pasanganmu sudah menikah dengan orang lain.

Lihat, banyak sekali hal yang bisa membuat manusia modern stres. Apalagi jika manusia itu bekerja di bagian penjualan saat perekonomian negara mengalami resesi seperti ini. Aku tidak sedang membicarakan perihal Yunani sekarang, meski sedikit banyak negara itu mempengaruhi tingkat stresmu—atau tidak sama sekali.

Lalu, apa yang kamu lakukan agar stresmu hilang?

Aku tahu sebagian orang akan menjawab pergi liburan atau menekuni hobi. Beberapa karyawati yang kukenal memilih untuk melampiaskan stres mereka dengan berbelanja. Sebagian rekan kerjaku memilih pergi ke _batting center_ , karaoke, _kabakura_ ada juga yang memilih _soap land_. Untuk mereka yang irit, pilihannya bisa berendam lama-lama di pemandian umum, mengintip rok anak sekolah atau karyawati di tangga stasiun, bermain catur, mengelus anjing atau kucing, merental video ... tak perlu kusebutkan satu per satu. Semua orang punya metodenya masing-masing.

Aku? Aku tidak memilih _kabakura, batting center,_ mengintip rok wanita atau bermain catur. Apa orang yang terlihat santai di bangku taman, di jam makan malam, sambil melonggarkan dasi sepertiku tidak stres? Ck, ck,ck, pikirkan lagi, untuk apa aku di sini—menunda pergi ke _kombini_ untuk beli makan malam atau kedai _udon_ dan pulang ke rumah—menikmati angin malam dengan lampu taman sebagai pemberi cahaya dengan diiringi longlongan anjing, menghabiskan roti isi yang kubeli siang ini?

Haaah ... perhatikan apa yang kupakai? Sekali lihat—dengan kemeja, dasi, sepatu kulit, celana yang disetrika licin pagi-pagi—sudah terlihat sosok _mainstream_ karyawan _kantoran_. Itu betul. Penampilan boleh saja _indoor_ , tapi pada kenyataannya pekerjaanku lebih banyak _outdoor_. _Door to door_ mengunjungi klien lama, mencari klien atau pemasok baru, menundukkan kepala, mengirim hadiah, menemani minum, menjilat, menemani pergi ke _kabakura,_ karaoke, menjadi _caddy_ , memastikan istri bos tidak tahu ke mana bos pergi, menjadi suruhan anaknya, mendengar dan menerima cacian begitu saja, membersihkan muntah bos di tempat umum ... itu aku. Karyawan yang bekerja di bagian penjualan untuk menyambung hidup meski tahu saat ini ekonomi sedang terpuruk. Mau bagaimana lagi?

Bukan salahku jika Jepang mengalami _bubble_ di awal-awal periode _Heisei_ dan ekonomi cenderung _stagnan_ hingga sekarang _._ Bukan salahku jika krisis ekonomi di Eropa mengancam. Bukan salahku daya beli masyarakat menurun. Bukan salahku jika parlemen menekan pemerintah. Bukan salahku jika Cina dan India menggeliat. Tapi jika klien pergi dan hasil penjualan terjun bebas, itu akan menjadi salahku. Aku stres. Apalagi jika ada bau-bau bonus tahunan tidak akan cair.

Nah di sinilah aku, menunggu hingga jam tayang utama dan serial drama terfavorit mengudara. Tapi aku tidak menjadikan cerita drama sebagai sarana penghilang stres.

Jam di taman menunjukkan pukul 20.30, waktunya beraksi.

 **...**

Meski memukul bola di _batting center_ bersama Kisame, Hidan, Deidara dan Tobi mengasyikkan, aku lebih suka melakukan ini. Sendirian dan tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Tapi aku tidak seperti rekanku, Itachi Uchiha, aku memilih kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin—yang membuat jantung memompa darah lebih cepat. Lihat, belum mulai saja peluhku bercucuran. Tanganku pun gemetaran. Bahkan aku bisa merasakan denyut nadi di jari-jariku.

Mungkin karena adrenalin yang sedang tinggi, rumah di depanku terlihat lebih besar tiga kali lipat. Seperti kastil milik raksasa dan aku adalah _hero_ yang hendak menyelamatkan seorang putri dan mengambil angsa emas dari cengkeraman naga jahat penyembur api. Tapi ini tidak seperti permainan-permainan di layar komputer yang dulu kumainkan saat masih remaja tanggung. Yang ini jauh lebih mendebarkan.

Kuperhatikan dengan seksama, tidak ada CCTV yang terpasang. Langka sekali, di zaman segala sesuatu bisa dipantau dari layar monitor. Mungkin, hari ini hasratku bisa terpuaskan lagi. Suara jantungku terdengar berisik berbarengan dengan suara halilintar Eroica milik Bethoven di dalam otakku. Tidak perlu menunggu lama lagi, aku menekan bel pintunya.

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

Tidak ada orang?

 _Ting tong!_

Masih makan malam? Atau menonton?

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

Biasanya pintu segera dibukakan. Menurut pengalamanku, setelah empat kali bel dibunyikan biasanya seseorang akan menjawab panggilanku. Biasanya.

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

 _Ting tong!_

Jangan-jangan ... sedang mandi?

 _Ting tong!_

"Ya?" Suara laki-laki. Ada! Ada!

Aku menelan ludah dan melihat papan nama yang tertera di dekat bel. "Kobayashi-san ada?"

Bersedia ...

"Tunggu sebentar!"

Siap ...

"Ada perlu apa—"

Mulai!

Begitu pintu dibuka—oleh seorang pemuda—aku, yang telah mengambil ancang-ancang, segera berlari. Dari belakang kudengar umpatan si Pemuda dan suara kaki yang mengejar.

Apa dia adalah kenalanku?

Tidak.

Aku sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Dia sama seperti pria gendut bulat yang bel pintunya kubunyikan dua hari yang lalu. Orang asing yang tidak kukenal. Tapi bedanya dengan si Gendut, pemuda ini kuat untuk mengejarku, si pelaku _pingpong dash_.

Sudah kubilang kalau aku memilih kegiatan yang memacu adrenalin untuk melepas stresku kan? Inilah dia! _Pingpong dash_! Aku tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang. Cukup memilih rumah secara _random_ dan menekan bel, ketika pintu dibuka segeralah berlari agar tidak tertangkap dan dibawa ke pos polisi.

Sebuah benda melayang dengan kepalaku sebagai tujuan pendaratannya. Satu dari sepasang sandal. Tapi aku cukup gesit untuk mengelak. "Brengsek! Berhenti! Kubunuh kau!"

Mana bisa aku berhenti kan?

Suara peluit—yang sepertinya milik polisi yang sedang patroli—ikut berbunyi dengan nyaring di belakang. Dua orang yang kini mengejarku. Aku tidak akan menoleh apalagi berhenti, meski aku pernah penasaran untuk merasakan bagaimana rasanya masuk ruang tahanan. Tidak untuk kali ini.

Dua orang itu tidak berhenti mengejarku. Sudah dua ratus meterkah? Adrenalin membuat jantungku berdenyut lebih kencang dari yang biasanya. Rasa senang dan gembira menghampiriku. Aku tertawa. Ada sayap di kakiku. Hehe, jangan remehkan karyawan _kantoran_ yang saban pagi beradu lari untuk mendapatkan kereta ya!

Sambil berlari aku melihat jamku dan berbelok. Sebentar lagi aku bisa lolos dari kejaran mereka. Kupaksa kakiku untuk berlari lebih cepat, terlambat beberapa detik saja bisa fatal. Harus cepat sebelum si polisi meminta bantuan rekannya. Kalau tertangkap, apa kata rekan-rekanku nantinya?

Suara kereta sudah terdengar, sudah dekat. Aku berlari dan melompati palang pintu perlintasan kereta, berlari secepat kilat dan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh terjerembab oleh rel dan bantalannya, meloloskan diri dari kereta yang lewat dengan jarak yang begitu tipis. Dengan kecepatan yang sama aku melompati palang pintu yang satunya lagi. Aku berhenti.

Napasku terengah-engah dan dadaku terasa terbakar. Aku lirik jamku. Tepat sesuai dengan jadwal Keberangkatan menuju stasiun di Setagaya. Para pengejarku tidak bisa mendekat karena panjangnya gerbong-gerbong yang melintas. Aku tertawa lagi.

Aku beranjak dan menuju daerah pertokoan untuk mengaburkan jejak. Tempat di mana banyak karyawan _kantoran_ sepertiku berkeliaran malam-malam untuk melepaskan penat akibat bekerja seharian. Mungkin juga ada yang melakukan kejahatan melawan hukum, sama seperti diriku. Hahaha ... aku tidak bangga melakukan ini, tapi inilah yang dapat menghilangkan stresku. Lagipula kejahatanku ini tidak seberapa dibanding dengan merampok uang rakyat. Ya, ya kejahatan meski kecil tetaplah kejahatan. Simpan saja semua nasehat karena saat ini aku sangat lapar.

Setelah ini mungkin aku mampir ke kedai _udon_ untuk makan malam, atau bisa juga membeli mi instan dan makan di _kombini_ lalu pulang ke apartemen, lalu tidur. Besok aku akan kembali menemui klien dan pemasok, mendengar omelan, berkutat di depan komputer untuk membuat laporan mingguan, mengecek barang di gudang, dan merayu bosku agar bonus tahunan bisa cair.

Jika stres kembali menumpuk, aku akan berlari lagi.

 **Tamat**

 **a/n:** pelaku pingpong dash di jepang kalo ketangkep masuk penjara lho. Gilee challengenya Monalisa Lai *penname mu uki lupa* KEJAHATAN YANG TIDAK BIASA itu tanpa diduga itu sulit *mungkin gara2 kebanyakan nonton acara model buser atau investigasi ya* tengkyuu


End file.
